This invention relates to a walker for assisting the mobility of physically disabled individuals. More particularly, the invention relates to a walker having an expandable seat to permit users of varying body sizes to enter the walker and sit conveniently on the seat.
Varieties of walkers have been proposed for assisting individuals with varying degrees of disability move from location to location. In an attempt to solve problem of frequent tiredness experienced during utilization of the walkers, several references uncovered in the prior art provide walkers having seats adapted for allowing users to rest when they become tired, such prior art walkers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,377, 4,907,794, and 4,621,804. However, Most of these prior art walkers lack the ability to adjust the width of its seat to accommodate a user having a larger body frame. Thus, there is still a further need to provide an improved walker having an expandable seat, that enables a selective adjustment of its seat's width to permit users of various body sizes to get in and out of the seat without difficulty.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.